A Hunter's Brother
by PainX65
Summary: No one knew where Phoebe came from so what if she came from the Elemental Nations?


**A Hunter's Brother**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 1

Two children were running around playing with each other, one child had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had ginger hair and blue eyes. The child with blonde hair with red natural tips at the end was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki and the child with ginger hair was a girl named Phoebe Uzumaki. They went by their mother's last name as she was from the Uzumaki clan.

They were brother and sister and they were quite happy with their lives in Konoha, both children were around elven years old and were learning to become shinobi and kunoichi. Naruto inherited both his parents' hair while his sister had inherited their grandmother's hair which there parents say it was a mix of red and yellow like her and her brother.

Sadly their grandmother already passed away and their mother also passed away a year ago. The children were still saddened by this but they promised to be strong. Phoebe started to learn Iryo Ninjutsu while Naruto started to learn Fuinjutsu.

The two children stopped there playing and started to return home. "Your way to fast one-chan" Naruto said which caused his sister to give him a deadpan look.

"I'm fast?" She asked. "Nii-san you're a stamina freak, it's no wonder you outrun the ANBU"

Naruto went to say something but he didn't say anything. Phoebe looked at Naruto wondering why he wasn't talking and saw a horror look in his eyes. Phoebe turned to see what made her brother horrified and then she saw it.

Konoha was up in flames. The brother sister duo ran immediately as their older brother figure appeared before them. "Kaka-nii what's happening?" They said in unison.

Kakashi Hatake looked at the twins and sighed while picking up both of them in each arm. "A group known as Akatsuki have attacked along with Orochimaru"

"What about tou-san?" Naruto asked his older brother figure and Phoebe looked at Kakashi with worry in her eyes.

"Your father and the third are fighting back against the Akatsuki" Kakashi told the kids. "Apparently Orochimaru was a member of Akatsuki all along"

"But Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan are fighting to right?" Phoebe asked as Kakashi nodded.

"I need to get you both to safety" Kakashi said bringing the children to a secret chamber and placing them down. Sometime passed as their father Minato appeared.

Minato had a line of blood passing down his mouth and his skin was pale. "Sensei what happened!" Kakashi shouted as he rushed to his teacher.

"I had to use the Shiki Fujin to stop the leaders of Akatsuki" Minato said as Kakashi looked terrified. "Luckily the Shinigami gave me time to say goodbye"

"But sensei"

"No buts Kakashi" Minato said. "I have a job for you, as a final request"

Kakashi looked at Minato and nodded at his sensei's words. "Kakashi, I want you to take Naruto and Phoebe and use Kamui" Kakashi's lone eye widened before nodding. Naruto and Phoebe ran up to their father.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, Naruto" Minato said coughing up blood. "I'm not going to make it" Minato then turned to Kakashi and nodded before looking back at his teary eyed children.

"Naruto…Phoebe… I just wanted you both to know… me and your mother… love you very much" Minato said wrapping his arms around his children. "Now Kakashi"

Kakashi raised his headband revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan. " **Kamui (Authority of the Gods)** " Kakashi said as he and the Uzumaki twins disappeared in a vortex.

Kakashi, Naruto and Phoebe landed in a land unlike their own. Naruto and Phoebe protested that they wanted to go back to their father and broke down. Kakashi comforted the children as they wept.

 _Years Later_

A few years have pasted and all three have gotten used to their new environment and learnt the language after Kakashi memorized it with the Sharingan. Naruto and his sister were now around 16-17 years old.

Even though they knew of the days and months they didn't know if it was the same length as their own world.

Naruto and Phoebe kept up with learning jutsu from Kakashi and trained together. As they trained they also encountered strange beasts like a bull on two legs and large dogs like the ones back at Konoha that belonged to the Inuzuka clan.

The brother and sister believed that they were cursed as now their brother figure died to a disease that broke out.

Now Phoebe and her brother were in a forest fighting off the monsters of this land. Naruto kicked one of the large dogs into another and sent threw a kunai in the eye of the tall one eyed man while Phoebe threw said one eyed blind man over into a tree and to their shock they saw it disappear into… dust?

They didn't know what happened but they certainly didn't like it. Being raised as shinobi they knew that it could have been a substitution technique but then again with Naruto being a sensor he couldn't feel any chakra.

Naruto felt something was wrong as he was suddenly on the ground he then turned to see Phoebe also on the ground with bite mark on her. Rushing over to his sister's side he knew what was happening. "Poison… and wound"

One of the monsters gave her a bad wound and the human like monsters must have carried a weapon that was covered in poison, covering his hand over the wound while also using a poison extracting technique to remove the poison in her body.

"Come on… I promised kaa-chan that I'd protect you" Naruto felt the life drain from her and then he placed his hands on her stomach. " **Kisho Tensei (One's Own Life Reincarnation)** " Naruto said as a blue light covered his hands.

Naruto grabbed his mother's necklace that he got on her death and placed it on Phoebe and he didn't notice a slight glow in the green gem. Naruto looked a little pale and felt his sister's life force returning and his own dropping.

He saw his sister stir as he fell to the side. Phoebe blinked at she stared up at the sky and looked around. Looking to the side she saw her brother stomach first with his face facing towards her with a smile on his face.

Rolling him over she checked for his heartbeat and then she saw the necklace hanging off her neck. She proceed to use her Iryo Ninjutsu to try and save her brother but she then realized that he was dead and now she was all alone.

Her head snapped to the side as she saw a woman with auburn hair walk out of the forest. Phoebe stayed next to her brother's body and gripped the necklace tightly. The woman glanced to the boy's body before looking back at Phoebe.

"Is this your brother?" She asked as Phoebe nodded. The woman was impressed by the actions of the boy she found the two by chance as she was hunting and saw the girl dying, she was about to rush in until the boy gave his own life force to the girl as well as the necklace. Even if she just met the boy she did respect him for that act of kindness.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"P-Phoebe… Phoebe Uzumaki"

"And him?"

"My brother Naruto"

The auburn haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Naruto? That sounds foreign"

"My name sounded foreign back home"

"Where is your home?" The woman asked.

Phoebe looked down at the ground. "Up in flames"

"Was it just you two?" She asked the girl who had tears running down her face.

Phoebe shook her head. "No" She said as she started to cry. "I'm cursed… my mother, father and brother are dead, everyone I care about dies"

The woman blinked and then looked over to the boy, that smile was the same one as her mother when she and her little brother were kids.

"How about you come with me?"

Phoebe looked up at the woman. "Go with you?"

"You have no one else left right? Then I'll be here for you" Phoebe who still had tears managed to laugh a little at what the woman said. "What's so funny?"

"You're kind of like Naruto" She said as the woman blinked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Artemis" The silver eyed woman told Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at her brother. "Can we bury him?" She asked which Artemis nodded.

Naruto was then buried next to the grave of Kakashi and Artemis told Phoebe of who she was and Phoebe joined the hunters.


End file.
